


Behind the Scenes

by Kibounohane



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	

Kento x Shori, 177 words

 

"You know, you didn't have to reply in such an erotic manner to my harmless slap on your back, Kento," Shori mentions as they enter the dressing room ahead of the others today. He places his back neatly on his chair, leaning back against the mirror counter with his hands, eyeing his groupmate calmly.

"What's your problem," Kento asks, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Did you see what they wrote on Youtube?" Shori pulls out his phone and waves it around to emphasize his question.

"Eh? Nope, why?"

 _"The way Kenty replies is erotic~ Ah, isn't it erotic?_ " Shori scrolls down, reciting.

Kento looks at him and grins.

"Do you mind?" He closes the distance between them and Shori puts the phone down on the counter.

"Well," he begins, and a glance flicks through his eyes, "if you ask like this you sound like it is true what they write"

Kento smirks and puts one hand on the counter, cornering Shori, leaning in so close that he can whisper into his ear.

"What if it was?"

* * *

Fuma x Sou, 226 words

 

Sou loved Fuma's hands. Those strong, beautiful hands with long fingers that danced over his bare neck and back, casually finding every sensitive spot, resting here and there, always on the edge of teasing. Fingertips over soft skin, drawing lines and dots as if they were painting a picture and his back was the canvas.

He stretches out, leaning more into the touch and Fuma huffs, telling him to stay still. Sou sighs and closes his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning over the backrest of the chair, laying his head on his arms. He likes that he doesn't know where he would feel Fuma next, likes giving over the control.

It's exciting, and Fuma's fingertips leave a trail of tiny little electric sparks everywhere they touch.

He is glad that he had asked Fuma to play that "Guess what is written on my back game" again after all this time.  
Shirtless. Just the two of them.

Fuma leans in and blews against his ear and Sou shudders.

"What did I write?" Fuma asks with a low voice, slowly sliding his arms around Sou's frame to hold him in a possessive embrace.  
Sou curls his lips and shakes his head. He has absolutely no idea because he hasn't been paying attention. At all.

Smiling apologetically, he turns around and faces the other boy.

"Write it again?"

* * *

Kento x Shori x Marius, 148 words

 

Marius really enjoys kissing Shori. It's always sweet, gentle and somewhat relaxing. Shori is leading, determined and focused, taking his time. Fingers that slowly play with his hair, combing through it and making him gasp softly.

Marius also really enjoys kissing Kento. Kento is bright and lively, and so are his kisses. He is playful and likes to experiment, showing Marius new things, teaching him a lot.

But what Marius loves the most is when they both decide to play with him at the same time, teasing him, smirking evilly as they eventually tie him up, his long slender figure writhing under two pairs of lips exploring his bare chest, Shori taking extra long care of one nipple, his warm, wet mouth suckling and licking over it gently while Kento is placing playful bites into his sides and Marius has his eyes closed, enjoying every second of it.


End file.
